


Another Red's Help

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Normally, Manuel Neuer had everything under control with progressing to finals, well in Germany he did, but this was the first time in a long time Bayern Munich had been in a Champions League Final and he was getting help dealing with PSG from a very unexpected source...
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Loris Karius, Manuel Neuer & Jordan Henderson, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 8





	Another Red's Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorsofmyseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorsofmyseason/gifts).



> Thanks a bunch to colorsofmyseason for talking this little one-shot ficlet with me on Tumblr, this is a present for you and I hope you like this as much as I have had fun writing it

Manuel had been a little surprised when Phil came to see him and told him straight that his ex-skipper wanted to talk to him in person "what the hell does Messi want to talk to me about, Phil? Especially before the final" Phil smirked and shook his head "just meet him at the coffee shop nearby, I trust him with my life and did so for years" Manu knew he wasn't talking about Lionel Messi by now, bue he couldn't understand why one of his ex-captain's wanted to talk to him "where does he want to meet me?" Manu sighed, he was needing to talk to Hansi about tactical planning and what to do with the wizards on PSG's team. He was not, _would not_ , talk to Messi about Neymar. Phil hadn't interacted with him after a major falling out with him after Ney made some choice comments about him and Roberto Firmino still having a relationship together even when they now resided and played for two different teams in two different leagues in two different countries. From what Phil said, Henderson was beyond furious, and Harry Kane had to be called up from Tottenham to Liverpool to sort out his vice-captain when even Henderson's own teammates were having trouble controlling the Neko's anger at Neymar "the local Costa, trust me, he knows about Supers and all of us" Phil reassured him, Manu sighed and grabbed his coat, telling Thomas he was nipping out for an hour or two and to keep an eye on the boys, especially the younger ones.

* * *

Walking towards Lisbon's city centre, Manuel was wondering who the guy was he was meant to be meeting, Phil had said it was his ex-captain, but surely it couldn't be Jordan Henderson. The guy was injured, would have to self-quarantine the moment he was back in England after the COVID-19 lockdown was eased up and he had his own Premier League winning team to deal with instead of helping Bayern Munich's stressed out captain. But to his complete shock, there was Henderson in an old Premier League team shirt and jeans, the sun catching on his dirty blonde hair and his black cat ears flicking the odd moment "Neuer" Manuel was in a stunned silence "w-what are you doing here, Henderson?" Henderson nodded for him to sit opposite him "Phil called me, said he figured you guys needed some advice about beating PSG and you were stressing out being in a final" Manuel sat down, but not before casting a subtle charm around him and Henderson so that no-one really noticed Henderson's black ears and tail and that they weren't really bothered in their conversation "why? Why are you helping us? You threw us out last season" Henderson took a long swig of his coffee before he set it down ans answered "I know fine well how tough it is in a final, especially the Champions League, Manuel. It took a bloody fucking _miracle_ for us last season, it didn't help that Phil was using his magic to help Liverpool instead of Barcelona" Henderson explained "Henderson...." "Jordan, please" Jordan held up a hand and gave a small smile.

Manuel was still uneasy "for someone who isn't a wizard, you're extremely well versed in magic and how it works" Jordan shrugged "well, I do have five wizards in my team and on pitch at the same time, so I've had a lot of practice" he looked at Manuel's shocked face with a smile "how on earth do you have five wizards on the pitch at the same time and not overload on magic?" Jordan laughed "well, I have had a few incidents with the boys. Especially the duel between Neymar and Bobby last season when Bobby got his hands on him, serves the little shit right, even Leo said that, but I've had slip-ups with the boys" Manuel sighed and ran a hand in his hair "want a coffee?" Manuel nodded as Jordan waved over a waitress and ordered a Latte for himself and a straight black for Manuel "you look like you need some help dealing with PSG's lot who _don't_ play fair, trust me I know how they play" Jordan said as they received their coffees.

"Look, Manuel, I want to help you since I want revenge for the amount of pressure and unnecessary headaches they caused my squad. Ali wanted to shift into his Bear form and tear them a new one in Paris" Manuel knew of most of the magicals, supernaturals, supers and humans in Liverpool's squad "how did van Dijk, Firmino, Salah, Mane and Alexander-Arnold cope?" He asked "Trent was unconscious for at least three days, poor lad, Virgil was ill whereas Mo, Sadio and Bobby wanted to murder half of the team on sight when Trent collapsed in the tunnel. Not to mention what my boyfriend thought. Loris was pissed as fuck" that came as a surprise to Manuel about Jordan and Loris Karius. Karius had been Liverpool's 1 goalkeeper until the team lost to Real Madrid in Kiev back in 2018 and Loris was blamed for it and shipped out on loan.

"What's your key to control, Jordan?" Manuel asked, drinking his coffee and looking at the laid-back Liverpool captain "balance, that's how we do it. Even though, and I'm not naming anyone, certain players do more or less than what they're meant to and it knocks our balance off" he explained, thinking on the Athletico defeat at home, it had knocked Adrian's concentration and ended Liverpool's European title defence "what Paris have is cockiness and overconfidence in Neymar and Mbappe. The kid's fine in my book, but it's Neymar you need to watch out for. He doesn't play fair as Trent found out the hard way. Let me tell you, I didn't want to be in the same room as his severely pissed off Police Officer girlfriend, Tracy ripped Neymar a new one when they came to Anfield and she came by in her uniform on duty" Jordan's tail gave a quiver in fear.

"You're a super, Jordan. Why are you scared of a human officer?" Jordan looked at Manuel "she's terrifying when she's pissed off and she comes from an Irish crime family, Manuel. Tracy's not someone you piss off and get away with" Manuel shivered "other than that, she's a genuinely lovely girl that even Guardiola likes and he's the fucking Devil himself. But back on topic, I _hate_ cheats and Paris basically cheated their way to the final. We demolished them easily last season and they were the Ligue 1 Champions as well" he shrugged.

Manuel nodded "what I'm saying is, trust your teammates, especially your wizards and mages. Phil knows a fair few Liverpudlian things since he was with us since Stevie was our captain, so he'll do some things the Liverpool way, if he does them in the match, let him go with it. He knows what he's doing and is probably linking mentally to Bobby, Sadio and Mo at the same time. Our Fab Four never split up in a way like their namesake" Manuel smirked "I wonder how Neymar will deal with Phil going back to his club roots in a sense?" Jordan gave a small fanged grin "he'll know that I've helped you, but can't do anything without exposing our world" Manuel shook his head "you could say you took some time away from your club and ran into me while you were here" Jordan nodded "plausible deniability" Manuel stood with Jordan doing the same "nice speaking with you, Manuel. This time as a friend and a captain in need" "likewise" Manuel nodded and walked back to his hotel.

* * *

* **After Bayern win the Champion's League** *

Neymar stormed over to a celebrating Manuel "Henderson helped you!" He snarled in Manuel's face "so what if he did, he told me how you guys _cheated_ your way here, Neymar. I wonder how Lionel will see this from his so-called 'heir', huh?" Manuel smirked with folded arms at the shaking Neymar, Lionel was _furious_ with what he had done, he was lucky Cris had held him back from killing the Brazilian after the comments about Bobby and Phil and was now deeply ashamed his former apprentice had used his magic for the very thing Lionel had taught him not to, Manuel turned away and walked to where Phil was having a mental conversation and looking faraway with a smile on his face "you alright?" Manuel asked, he was talking to both Roberto and Phil "I'm fine, Bobby's just saying I'm finally catching up to them in trophies" there was the mega-watt smile that Manuel loved to see on his number 10 "he'll be proud of you, Phil, Jordan" Phil then had a wistful look on his face "sometimes I wish I hadn't left Liverpool, but then Liverpool wouldn't have gotten the Champions League, Super Cup, Club World Cup and the Premier League at long last" Manuel nodded "maybe one day you'll be welcomed back to the team. But Hendo told me you're always welcome in Melwood and Anfield" Phil smiled and leaned into Manuel's hug "maybe one day."

After the trophy presentation, Manuel heard his phone ringing and walked out into the hallway outside of the dressing room " ** _congratulations, Manuel_** " the familiar Sunderland accent said, Manuel had to smile as he heard Jordan's smile in his voice "it's thanks to you helping me, otherwise we'd be looking at PSG cheating and us all having to report them to the Council" Jordan chuckled and Manuel heard muffled Greek curses in the background " ** _one minute...*Trent, I thought I told you pack it in winding Kostas up!* Sorry, Trent's being a shit_** " Manuel smirked "does that happen a lot?" Jordan groaned " ** _yeah, he's a Shadow mage, so he's insanely powerful. Last week, we had to call Stevie in to sort him out and when Mr Liverpool is pissed, run for your life_** " Manuel sighed "I'm lucky I have Robert and Thiago, when he signs with you, do me a favour, Jordan" " ** _yeah, sure_** " "look after him, he't practically almost a son to me" Jordan nodded on the other end of the line " ** _sure, I will. I just hope it happens soon. But then I lose one of my current midfielders in the process and I'm not ready to let Gini go, even if that bastard Koeman wants him in Blauranga colours_** " "I'm sure it'll be a while before Wijnaldum leaves Liverpool. Don't worry about it yet" Manuel leaned on the doorframe, looking at his celebrating teammates, Thiago Alacantara wearing the newest Liverpool shirt with his name on the back, yeah, Manuel was going to miss the kid when he signed for Liverpool. Hansi had been in talks and Karl was begrudgingly letting the Bayern number 6 go to Merseyside.

"Jordan"

" _ **Yeah?**_ "

"Thank you, thank you for getting us our number 6"

" ** _One captain to help another, Liverpool's there if Bayern needs them, Manuel_** "


End file.
